Circular connectors can be used to connect a variety of different types of electrical contacts and in various different environments. When circular connectors are used in high vibration environments, it may be desirable to incorporate an anti-vibration or anti-decoupling mechanism. For example, circular connector for high-vibration environments may employ a spring-loaded detent and/or ratchet mechanism to prevent and/or limit undesirable rotation, and possible decoupling, of the connector components.
Many currently available anti-decoupling mechanisms employ at least one metallic component, such as a metallic spring, detent, and/or fastener, for example. Accordingly, even plastic connectors may include at least one metallic component. The resultant metal-to-plastic contact can cause undesirable wear issues, as well as insufficient and/or inconsistent torque. Moreover, the metallic component(s) necessitates the addition of extra components, which can increase manufacturing costs, assembly time, and/or assembly complexity.
Circular connectors are available in a variety of standard sizes. In various circumstances, it is desirable to retrofit a circular connector assembly with an anti-decoupling mechanism for high vibration environments.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate various aspects of the related art in the field at the time and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.